dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Artwork: Rise of the Snow Queen
Throughout Rise of the Snow Queen, the Fairytale Detective encounters many lovely works of art. Some of these are pertinent to the case at hand, depicting Snow White and her family before the False Mirror's curse. Others are merely ornamental and serve no known purpose. Or perhaps they serve a purpose to be seen at a later date... The artwork is shown within each section in the order it is first encountered in the game. Images denoted with a * have been edited to improve visibility. Click on any image to view more details about the artwork depicted. Statues & Monuments Snow_statue_1.jpg|Snow Queen statue|link=File:Snow_statue_1.jpg Mountain_king_statue.jpg|King Edric statue 1|link=File:Mountain_king_statue.jpg Beast statue.jpg|Mountain Beast statue 1|link=File:Beast statue.jpg Knight_sculpture.jpg|Knight on horseback statue|link=File:Knight_sculpture.jpg Gwyn shrine.jpg|Prince Gwyn monument 1|link=File:Gwyn shrine.jpg ROS_Angel_statue.jpg|Angel statue|link=File:ROS_Angel_statue.jpg Nymph_with_apple_statue.jpg|Maiden with apple statue|link=File:Nymph_with_apple_statue.jpg Beast statue 1.jpg|Mountain Beast statue 2|link=File:Beast statue 1.jpg Mountain king statue 1.jpg|King Edric statue 2|link=File:Mountain king statue 1.jpg Statue of mountain king.jpg|King Edric statue 3|link=File:Statue of mountain king.jpg Gwyn plaque.jpg|Prince Gwyn monument 2|link=File:Gwyn plaque.jpg RSQ statue.jpg|Maiden statue|link=File:RSQ statue.jpg RSQ knight.jpg|Suit of armor|link=File:RSQ knight.jpg grim ripper.jpg|Grim Reaper statue|link=File:grim ripper.jpg Mirage_Statue.jpg|Mirage statue|link=File:Mirage_Statue.jpg ice statue.jpg|Ice Specter statue|link=File:ice statue.jpg fire statue.jpg|Fire Specter statue|link=File:fire statue.jpg Snake_Statue.jpg|Snake statue|link=File:Snake_Statue.jpg Moon Goddess statue hag.jpg|Moon Goddess statue 1|link=File:Moon Goddess statue hag.jpg Moon Goddess alter hag.jpg|Moon Goddess statue 2|link=File:Moon Goddess alter hag.jpg Sculptures & Trinkets Gargoyle_sculpture.jpg|Gargoyle sculpture|link=File:Gargoyle_sculpture.jpg Mother_and_child_statues.jpg|Mother and child sculptures|link=File:Mother_and_child_statues.jpg Eagle Shield.jpg|Eagle Shield Crystal Coin.jpg|Crystal Coin maiden with apple.jpg|Maiden with apple sculpture|link=File:maiden with apple.jpg Apple door lock.jpg|Golden Apple|link=File:Apple door lock.jpg Bronze Shield.jpg|Bronze Shield RSQ_Heart_Gem.jpg|Heart Gem|link=File:RSQ_Heart_Gem.jpg RSQ_Prince_Figurine.jpg|Prince Figurine|link=File:RSQ_Prince_Figurine.jpg Phoenix Portrait.jpg|Phoenix Portrait Closed_Gwyn_locket.jpg|Prince Gwyn's locket (closed)|link=File:Closed_Gwyn_locket.jpg Gwyn locket.jpg|Prince Gwyn's locket (open)|link=File:Gwyn locket.jpg Red_Jewel.jpg|Red Jewel|link=File:Red_Jewel.jpg Princess_Figurine.jpg|Princess Figurine|link=File:Princess_Figurine.jpg RSQ_Tower_Key.jpg|Tower Key|link=File:RSQ_Tower_Key.jpg Golden_Jewel.jpg|Golden Jewel|link=File:Golden_Jewel.jpg Royal_Key.jpg|Royal Key|link=File:Royal_Key.jpg Sapphire_Jewel.jpg|Sapphire Jewel|link=File:Sapphire_Jewel.jpg Emerald_Jewel.jpg|Emerald Jewel|link=File:Emerald_Jewel.jpg Stepmother gemstone.jpg|Stepmother Gemstone|link=File:Stepmother gemstone.jpg observatory gate.jpg|Cupid sculpture|link=File:observatory gate.jpg Moon_Armlet.jpg|Moon Armlet|link=File:Moon_Armlet.jpg RSQ_Mirror.jpg|Mirror|link=File:RSQ_Mirror.jpg Moon Plate.jpg|Moon Plate|link=File:Moon Plate.jpg Paintings & Stained Glass Crypt_stain_glass1.jpg|Crypt stained glass|link=File:Crypt_stain_glass1.jpg Crypt_stain_glass2.jpg|Cursed Crypt stained glass|link=File:Crypt_stain_glass2.jpg RSP_Castle_Painting.jpg|Castle painting*|link=File:RSP_Castle_Painting.jpg Snow_blinking_portrait.jpg|Blinking Snow White portrait|link=File:Snow_blinking_portrait.jpg Mountain_king_portrait.jpg|King Edric portrait|link=File:Mountain_king_portrait.jpg Snow_portrait_gwyn.jpg|Portrait of Snow White and Prince James at their son's bedside|link=File:Snow_portrait_gwyn.jpg Apple_Room_stain_glass.jpg|Apple Room stained glass|link=File:Apple_Room_stain_glass.jpg Cursed_stain_glass_window2.jpg|Cursed Apple Room stained glass|link=File:Cursed_stain_glass_window2.jpg Golden child portrait.jpg|Golden Child painting 1|link=File:Golden child portrait.jpg Cursed_Snow_White_painting1.jpg|Painting|link=File:Cursed_Snow_White_painting1.jpg Cursed_Snow_White_painting.jpg|Cursed painting|link=File:Cursed_Snow_White_painting.jpg Golden_Child_painting.jpg|Golden Child painting 2|link=File:Golden_Child_painting.jpg RSQ_Circular_painting.jpg|Circular painting|link=File:RSQ_Circular_painting.jpg RSQ_Cursed_Circular_painting.jpg|Cursed circular painting|link=File:RSQ_Cursed_Circular_painting.jpg Gwyn portrait.jpg|Prince Gwyn frozen portrait|link=File:Gwyn portrait.jpg Snow_Queen_bedchamber_portrait.jpg|Snow Queen portrait|link=File:Snow_Queen_bedchamber_portrait.jpg Mountain King torn portrait.jpg|King Edric slashed portrait|link=File:Mountain King torn portrait.jpg Stepmother portrait.jpg|Evil Stepmother portrait|link=File:Stepmother portrait.jpg RSQ portrait.jpg|Mirage Room painting (normal)|link=File:RSQ portrait.jpg Mirage_Room_Painting.jpg|Mirage Room painting (frozen)|link=File:Mirage_Room_Painting.jpg Trio_of_paintings.jpg|Trio of paintings|link=File:Trio_of_paintings.jpg Witchicon.jpg|Evil Witch portrait|link=File:Witchicon.jpg Carvings & Reliefs Frog_Prince_shield.jpg|Shield with Frog Prince crest|link=File:Frog_Prince_shield.jpg RoftSQ_Carved_Shield.jpg|Carved Shield|link=File:RoftSQ_Carved_Shield.jpg Mountain Kingdom Emblem.jpg|Mountain Kingdom Emblem|link=File:Mountain Kingdom Emblem.jpg Stag carving.jpg|Stag carving|link=File:Stag carving.jpg Eagle carving.jpg|Eagle carving|link=File:Eagle carving.jpg Snow Queen carving.jpg|Snow Queen carving|link=File:Snow Queen carving.jpg Star insignia rise of the snow queen by moon shadow 1985-d8oukvo.jpg|Carved Star Insignia Lion_carving1.jpg|Lion carving 1|link=File:Lion_carving1.jpg Lion_carving2.jpg|Lion carving 2|link=File:Lion_carving2.jpg Apple_lock.jpg|Apple box carving|link=File:Apple_lock.jpg Fish_carving.jpg|Fish carving|link=File:Fish_carving.jpg Magic_Mirror_carving_in_Cave.jpg|False Mirror carving|link=File:Magic_Mirror_carving_in_Cave.jpg Shed Emblem.jpg|Carved Shed Emblem Library_carving.jpg|Library book carving|link=File:Library_carving.jpg RSQ_Sun_carving.jpg|Sun carving|link=File:RSQ_Sun_carving.jpg Moon insignia rise of the snow queen by moon shadow 1985-d8ouknm.jpg|Carved Moon Insignia RSQ_Maiden_carving.jpg|Maiden carving|link=File:RSQ_Maiden_carving.jpg Ox_Head_carving.jpg|Ox head carving|link=File:Ox_Head_carving.jpg Face_carving.jpg|Gilded face carving|link=File:Face_carving.jpg Twin_angel_carving.jpg|Twin angels carving|link=File:Twin_angel_carving.jpg Vine_and_Fox_carving.jpg|Vine and fox carving|link=File:Vine_and_Fox_carving.jpg Coat_of_Arms_relief.jpg|Coat of Arms painted relief|link=File:Coat_of_Arms_relief.jpg North_Wind_carving.jpg|North Wind carving|link=File:North_Wind_carving.jpg Spider_King_carving.jpg|Spider King carving|link=File:Spider_King_carving.jpg Scarb_beetle_carving.jpg|Scarb beetle carving|link=File:Scarb_beetle_carving.jpg Banners & Tapestries Torn_banner.jpg|Torn banner|link=File:Torn_banner.jpg Snowfall_Kingdom_banner1.jpg|Snowfall Kingdom banner 1|link=File:Snowfall_Kingdom_banner1.jpg Snowfall Kingdom banner2.jpg|Snowfall Kingdom banner 2|link=File:Snowfall Kingdom banner2.jpg Snowfall_Kingdom_cursedbanner.jpg|Cursed Snowfall Kingdom banner|link=File:Snowfall_Kingdom_cursedbanner.jpg Category:Reference Category:Archives Category:Artwork Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Hansel and Gretel